<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blond 008 on a mission to save the world by Lily213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696449">Blond 008 on a mission to save the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily213/pseuds/Lily213'>Lily213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A feminist fever dream, Gen, Satirical play of arts and politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily213/pseuds/Lily213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3-act satirical play as a homage to the makers of ‘Portrait de la jeune fille en feu’ for their eternal gift to humanity.<br/>In this modern fairy tale of arts and politics, Babette returns to the carefree dreamy adventurous world of an 8-year old. The young and pure of heart believe in the Mission Possible: a loving, peaceful world, sheltered from cynical and oppressive forces.<br/>This fiction trip down memory lane, casts a dreamy optimistic light on today’s deprived world.<br/>Characters are imaginary and animated by certain fictional and real persons, film and social-political events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blond 008 on a mission to save the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An extraordinary year has passed since the release of 'Portrait of a Lady on Fire'. Affected by this film, its makers and what happened next, I wrote this fever dream (my first piece of fiction) 3 months ago. Primarily to cleanse and recollect my mind after COVID-19 lockdown and hesitant to share it beyond a few friends. However, with a challenging autumn/winter ahead, I take the plunge. Some of us may desire an optimistic view and a little smile on our face. At a minimum you may laugh at this pamphlet, so one cannot possibly lose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>---------- DREAM CAST OF CHARACTERS ----------</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p>In this Fantasy Fairyland Story (FFS), Babette dreams as an 8-year old of a banquet and adventure trip missioned to save the world. Her dream includes a smörgåsbord cast of fictional characters. Like hors d’oeuvres, taste varies at times in distinct sweet, salty, bitter, sour, savory or spicy and some are acquired taste. Thoughts, feelings, conversations, expressions, experiences and events in this story are entirely imagined and fiction.<br/>
Any resemblance with reality is coincidental or for fun story telling purposes only.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Blessed Company</strong>        </p><p>An independent French film producer combining wit and good taste and the rainmaker of Blessed Enterprise, incorporated in a tiny Channel island for privacy reasons;</p><p> </p><p><strong>Heaven Smiles</strong>             </p><p>A younger cousin of George Smiley the famous spymaster icon and herself also an internationally esteemed, on-fire scriptwriter and independent art film director;</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virgo d’Essence</strong>
</p><p>A passionate popular French wordsmith, a female thought-leader and former Goncourtesan;</p><p> </p><p><strong>Héloïse Haemal</strong>           </p><p>A noble blonde bombshell and a brave, pure blooded, versatile French actress;</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marianne Sealand</strong>       </p><p>A as easily distracted as talented French actress with beautiful eyes seeking risk for personal growth;</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clèr AmOn-aMission</strong>    </p><p>A protégé of the Sun and a wizard with light and cameras yet seeking to overcome shyness;</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Crystal Bad-Ass</strong>
</p><p>‘The Chosen’ French talent spotter and go to person for cheeky cameos and special jobs;</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie Merciful-Light</strong>  </p><p>A promising teeny French actress with all-to-knowing eyes for her age;</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gisela Viennese</strong>                       </p><p>High-flying theater director annex puppet master eying Héloïse for one of her plays or more;</p><p> </p><p><strong>President Ohnosecond</strong> </p><p>Wannabee ‘the great dictator’ of a large land, once a liberal beacon of anyone’s dream, now a horrified and deeply divided United States in Disarray;</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bob Flynn-Stone</strong>          </p><p>A cynical dinosaur and descendent of Fred Flintstone, on his second shot to disinfect President Ohnosecond’s Department of Justice of anything resembling justice;</p><p>  </p><p><strong>Angela Miracle</strong>            </p><p>A reliable Matriarch and hopeful of science, girl power and <em>Wiedervereinigung</em>, plus a by friend and foe respected thorn-in-side of President Ohnosecond;</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sasha B. Paddington the 2<sup>nd</sup></strong>     </p><p>A tousle-haired fluffy Anglo-Russian politician, often confusing Churchillian with Orwellian speech and frequently seeking the opposite option for his British realm;</p><p> </p><p><strong>Issa Magister</strong>               </p><p>A ballsy black French actress and activist for equal rights, justice and opportunities, who crossed the Rubicon at the notorious 45<sup>th</sup> French César film awards ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Babette</strong>
</p><p>Babette an 8-year old dreaming the possible, has multiple identities in this story. Babette, master chef haute cuisine of the Café Anglais in Paris, in homage to its creative invention by Karen Blixen, brain-mother of two Oscar winning movies ‘Babette’s Feast’ and ‘Out of Africa’. The name Babette means ‘foreigner and lovely’. Babe used as an affectionate diminutive is also shared by the dreamy kindhearted piglet ‘Babe’, the film star that stole any one heart around the world.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pierre Avatar</strong>
</p><p>All extras are named Pierre and diversely talented cousins. Pierre is an all-inclusive gendered Avatar for all dignified men and women in our real lives. Remaining often invisible and to be valued and cherished for their daily contributions to keep us all alive and our planet habitable and logistically on the move. Avatar Pierre has always an appropriate or beneficial reason to pop up, to keep the storyline on-fire, or is thrown into the mix for the enhanced brightness of color and flavor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>------ END OF DREAM CAST OF CHARACTERS ------</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <strong>
    <span>ACT 1:  BABETTE'S DREAM</span>
  </strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>8-year old Babette is deep asleep nestled in the comfortable warmth and safe cocoon of her own bed. She is a happy-go-lucky child with a good heart, an inquisitive mind and an adventurous spirit. Babette is blessed with loving parents, blond hair, blue eyes, a sporty physique and a kind demeanor. She is a privileged child and appreciative of it.</p><p> </p><p>Dreaming vividly, Babette is viewing a woman with gingery-hair and a gentle demeanor, named Blessed, walking in the 4<sup>th</sup> Paris arrondissement.</p><p> </p><p>Its sometime in July 2020 and Sûreté cameras, equipped with state-of-the-art face recognition technology, monitor the streets in post-lockdown Paris.</p><p> </p><p>Blessed is on her way to the Centre Pompidou. She has been slightly delayed by Pierre, a special courier, delivering a secret package earlier in the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>The package, contains a draft film script, flung at her out of space by a mysterious writer. Without leaving any contact details. She had speed-read the script. It’s crude and amateurish in style and contains some curious thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>After long months full of darkness Blessed feels pleasantly energetic. She desires to see her friends over a relaxed festive dinner. To touch base, have fun. And to discuss the outlines of a grand vision emerging from the subconscious depths of her brain.</p><p> </p><p>Earlier, Blessed had cleared her desk, closed the upstairs office and switched on the sophisticated alarm system. She greeted Pierre, the concierge, downstairs and pleasantly discussed the weather forecast.  It had stopped raining. A good sign for her walk to her dinner appointment at the Centre Pompidou. Safely hidden in Blessed’s shoulder bag are 4 copies of an excerpt of the mysterious film script.</p><p> </p><p>In 2019, Blessed Company produced ‘Portrait of a Lady on Fire’. Written and directed by her friend Heaven Smiles. It received rave reviews and prestigious awards from film critics across the globe. For its deft script, sensual cinematography, iconic love duo ‘Marianne and Héloïse’ and its ‘female gaze’ novelty. Despite backlash from powerful patriarchy circles, this French female driven film, succeeded to capture and hold worldwide appreciation and inspiration. It is already considered a ‘classic’ in international independent film circles.  </p><p> </p><p>Following this great success, Blessed and Heaven agreed to shortly produce a fifth feature film together. Blessed as producer and Heaven as script writer/director form an extraordinary loyal and synergetic match in the French film industry.</p><p> </p><p>Vision and conceptual design for their new film project are early stage. To this purpose, Blessed sponsors a festive dinner for brainstorming with her close friends and partners in crime: Heaven, Virgo and their stand tall protégé Héloïse. The latter and youngest of this illustrious quartet, is acknowledged by her friends and mentors to be always a babe and occasionally, endearingly, a baby in need of shelter.</p><p> </p><p>Briskly walking to her destination Blessed ponders over that secretive filmscript.</p><p>
  <em>From what warped mind did this spring? The script writer’s crazy pseudonym seems deliberately chosen. ‘Apeshit Anon’. Its acronym in capitals stands for ‘Alcoholics Anonymous’. With small caps it refers to cooled down volcanic lava with a light bubbly structure. Is this script all baloney as it appears at first glance? Or does it carry a secret message only seen on deeper gazing? The script is a story of an outrageous adventure trip, full of tempestuous hormonal (re)actions in a transatlantic realm of arts, politics and spy craft. The script’s mise en scène and ideas have popular attractiveness. Set-up and writing style are amateurish. The anonymous writer knows it, considering the S.O.S.-message. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this script a red herring?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blessed looks left and right before crossing the street and next the Place Pompidou. There are a lot of people outside. Some are wearing face masks others are not. The exterior of the Centre Pompidou is heavily guarded and secured by fully armed military men. They are geared up with protective bullet proof vests, dark helmets, masks, gloves and armed with machine guns to discourage anyone from acting untoward.</p><p> </p><p>At the entrance Blessed has her passport and eyes scanned by Pierre, one of the security guards of the Centre Pompidou. Pierre greets her with a welcoming smile and kindly inquires after her good health. He then nods and gently gestures her to put her shoulder bag and coat on the conveyer belt and pass through the security gate. Blessed returns the smile, aligns and is quickly permitted to proceed towards the elevators.   </p><p> </p><p>The Centre Pompidou is designed as an inspired multifunctional building. Because of its location also locally known as ‘Beaubourg’. It is named after the early seventies French President George Pompidou. Today, it is a cultural melting pot in the heart of Paris. Housing a vast public library, a large museum for modern art; a center for music and acoustic research. Blessed ponders the design of Beaubourg on her way up in the elevator.<br/>
<em>That is certainly in the eye of the beholder. What most agree on is the charm of its hospitality facilities. Including excellent meeting, conference and entertainment rooms.<br/>
Plus, a Michelin-starred restaurant named ‘Café Anglais’. Run by gifted master Chef Babette and her equally passionate team of Pierrots of diverse talent, race and gender. </em></p><p> </p><p>Blessed arrives at the private dining room on the top floor of the Beabourg. She feels excited and is warmly welcomed by Héloïse, master Chef Babette and Pierre the maître d’. All cracking a joke over opening what looks like a bottle of excellent rosé champagne.<br/>
Virgo and Heaven are having a smoke on the little balcony and welcome Blessed with a shout and a broad grin on their faces. On the horizon, the sun has started its descent and the sky is starting to color a burning red. Everyone seems equally excited and looking forward to a splendid evening. Filled with excellent company, wine, food and conversation. In what feels momentarily a liberated safe haven in Paris.</p><p> </p><p>………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>Blessed welcomes everyone with a glass of champagne in hand. A short speech on tonight’s objectives, and a toast on a blessed past, present and future friendship and collaboration. Then she informs her friends of the mysterious film script she received and hands each a copy of a two-page excerpt. She asks them to read it whilst master Chef Babette and maître d’ Pierre prepare their round table for dinner to start shortly. So proposed, so done. Enjoying the excellent rosé champagne, all four focus and speed read the following extract. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>START OF Excerpt of a dreamed film script flung from space</em>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Film Title:</span></strong> </p><p>‘Blond 008 on a mission to save the world’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Script writer</span></strong><em><span class="u">:</span></em> </p><p>Apeshit Anon (aka AA)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Script meta plot:</span></strong>       </p><p>It’s mid 2020 and the world has turned chaotic from a series of significant events, compounded by a mysterious virus that spreads like wildfire across the globe. Against this backdrop, <strong>ß</strong> (aka Beta) is the resourceful head of the secret French Intelligent Feminists Agency. Easily obscured and purposely hiding behind the acronym FIFA. FIFA’s alter ego is better known as a male utopia of nepotist grandeur.</p><p> </p><p>Beta is a charming woman, well versed in French society and also the alter ego and left-hand of the mysterious Dr. YES. In turn, Dr. YES is the revered rainmaker and undisputed leader of a global loose network of influential Alpha females, named INSPECTR.</p><p> </p><p>Modus operandi of Dr. YES is best deconstructed as a combustible mixture of IQ, EQ and a sustainable ‘win-win’ philosophy underpinning all major growth, transactions and relationships in life. This is a concept alien to Alpha males driven by primal fear and an ingrained ‘the winner takes all’ philosophy.</p><p>No surprise, these two philosophies do not blend at all, like water and oil. Adding insult to injury, this toxic oil tends to float to the top. Polluting the environment and avoiding the sun from shedding light and clear view on what is really going on. Sunshine is a most potent and virile detergent of all impurities of mind and dirt bags. It dissolves in water and is ECO-friendly.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. YES is an enigmatic powerful woman on a mission to save the world from disasters perpetrated by malignant sentinels of passionate patriarchy (aka MSPPs). MSPP are amongst streetwise feminists’ – in a more popular lingo - reduced to the diminutive MSPs (aka Macho Sexist Pigs). MSPPs are distinct from benign forms of patriarchy that are more openminded and inclusive.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody knows the true identity of Dr. YES, not even Beta. All communications between Dr. YES, Beta and the rest of the INSPECTR network, take place using both ultramodern as ancient spyware technology. As well as both state-of-the-art, as old-school ‘tried and tested’ spy-craft techniques.</p><p> </p><p>Beta is overseeing the early phase development of a promising vaccine against MSPP-type of patriarchy. A vaccine to have it most prominent sentinels potently doctored and neutralized.</p><p> </p><p>The plot is a genuine but somewhat blurred ‘<em>rave</em>’ conjured up through an antique dreamcatcher belonging to Pocahontas’s tribe, holding mystical powers to protect and charm babies and send messages through time and space.</p><p>The ‘<em>rave</em>’ is visualized communication. In short, this dream is a vision of a first-ever female Bond movie. Designed to arouse men’s and women’s desires alike. Their dreams wet through attractive equal rights, opportunities and justice, irrespective of gender, race, class, beliefs etc.  Subaltern objectives:</p>
<ol>
<li>detoxify manhood; <em>[prevent]</em>
</li>
<li>emasculate the most toxic specimen of MSPP; <em>[trace and eradicate]</em>
</li>
<li>fix the more urgent of the various embedded design failures detected in societal and governing systems since the Golden Age of the Virgin Queen (aka Gloriana) and the Enlightenment era. <em>[repair]</em>
</li>

<p> </p>

<p>Beta is 200% certain who to recruit and involve in her transatlantic enterprise to guarantee the highest possible likelihood of success for this daring and ambitious ‘Mission Possible’.</p>

<p> </p>

<p><strong><span class="u">S.O.S.:</span></strong>             *** Amateurish AA stuck in rut. Requires professional help. Pronto ***</p>

<p> </p>

<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Personal note nr. 1 by Apeshit Anon: </span>
  </strong>
</p>

<p>For the conspiracy lovers: ‘45’ is a number mysteriously shared by President Ohnosecond. Any correlation between this 45<sup>th</sup> and the 45<sup>th</sup> César voting outcome, may appear to be a rather unfortunate coincidence of circumstance, fake news, or a too good to be false hypothesis not to pursue. All this remains fishy in the eye of many beholder until scientifically substantiated by facts.<br/>
<br/>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Personal note nr.2 by Apeshit Anon: </span>
  </strong>
</p>

<p>Please study the following mystical equation:</p>

<p>POTUS Dwight’s number 34 plus the powerful number 11 (also known as the ‘spiritual messenger’ carrying both positive and negative associations) equals 45.</p>

<p>Outcome: POTUS Ohnosecond.</p>

<p>45 wins by electoral votes despite losing the nominal ‘popular’ vote count by 2% margin to the first and comparatively speaking overly qualified and hated female runner up. If the qualifications were reversed, first female wouldn’t even been allowed to run. So much for equal opportunities. This kind of smelly poo happens where toxic MSPP dominate power distribution in societies and meritocracies revert to nepotism. Someone must be kidding you … or you are getting played for being naïve.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Personal note nr.3 by Apeshit Anon: </span>
  </strong>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Quote by Dwight D. Eisenhower, 34<sup>th</sup> POTUS, 5-star general, Supreme Commander of the Allied Expeditionary Forces in Europe, lead a successful invasion of Normandy in 1944:</p>

<p> </p>
<blockquote>

<p>“A sense of humor is part of the art of leadership, of getting along with people,<br/>
of getting things done”</p>
</blockquote>

<p> </p>

<p>---------------------------------------------------</p>

<p>
  <em>END OF Excerpt of a dreamed film script flung from space</em>
</p>

<p>---------------------------------------------------</p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p>------------------------------------------------</p>

<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Curtain close of Act 1</em>
  </strong>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>
<h1>
  <b>
    <span>ACT 2:  COMBUSTIBLE BRAINSTORMING</span>
  </b>
</h1>

<p> </p>

<p>Seated at the festive decked round table, master Chef Babette welcomes her guests with a gushing small speech. Praising ‘Portrait of a Lady on Fire’ for its inspirational and liberating significance to herself, her team and to many in Paris and worldwide.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>For tonight, a special 7-course dinner is designed after her famous ancestor in ‘Babette’s Feast’. The first Danish film awarded an Oscar for best foreign language film in 1987. Ancestor Babette, a refugee, fled from political persecution in 19<sup>th</sup> century Paris to a remote coastal community in Denmark. There, she cooks her heart out in a real French festive dinner. One that was feared to be a ‘<em>Sin of sensual luxury if not devilry</em>’ by the inhibited Protestant guests. Yet ancestor Babette delights and opens her guests’ hearts.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Babette proudly mentions another historic first. The first film ever, to be mentioned in papal documents. Current Pope Francis exemplifies her ancestor in ‘Amoris Laetitia’ (AL).</p>

<p>She points to the memento menu cards of luxury paper in front of them.<br/>
Custom-painted and illustrated in ancient ink fashion by her South Korean trainee.<br/>
Showing the 7-course menu and two lyrical texts on Love by a pope and a saint.</p>

<p> </p>
<blockquote>

<p><strong>Pope Francis on the Joy of Love (AL 129)</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“The most intense joys in life arise<br/>
when we are able to elicit joy in others,<br/>
as a foretaste of heaven.<br/>
We can think of the lovely scene in the film Babette’s Feast,<br/>
when the generous cook receives a grateful hug and praise:<br/>
‘Ah, how you will delight the angels!’<br/>
It is a joy and a great consolation to bring delight to others,<br/>
to see them enjoying themselves.<br/>
This joy, the fruit of fraternal love,<br/>
is not that of the vain and self-centered,<br/>
but of lovers who delight in the good of those whom they love,<br/>
who give freely to them<br/>
and thus bear good fruit.”</p>
</blockquote>

<p> </p>
<blockquote>

<p>
    <strong>St. Paul on the features of Love (AL 90 and 1 Cor. 13: 4-7)</strong>
    <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
  </p>

<p>“Love is patient,<br/>
love is kind;<br/>
love is not jealous or boastful;<br/>
it is not arrogant or rude.<br/>
Love does not insist on its own way,<br/>
it is not irritable or resentful;<br/>
it does not rejoice at wrong,<br/>
but rejoices in the right.<br/>
Love bears all things,<br/>
believes all things,<br/>
hopes all things,<br/>
endures all things.”</p>
</blockquote>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Babette hopes to credit her great ancestor tonight. Encourages her guests to soar to even higher altitudes and closes her welcome speech:</p>

<p>
  <em>“Many people across the globe are disillusioned by cynicism, oppression, pain, selfishness and division. They need optimism, growth, healing, love and solidarity in their lives. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>Artists can open hearts and minds and show love strengthening the human spirit.” </em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>They are all visibly moved and Héloïse asks Babette to please have her South Korean trainee enlighten all gathered on his beautiful artwork later on in the evening.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The first course, “<em>Potage à la Tortue rouge</em>” is served with “<em>Amontillado sherry”</em>.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>--------------------------------------</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Blessed: “<em>Thank you Babette for your lovely start.</em>“ Sends a warm smile to Babette and Pierre.  She nods to clear away their emptied plates and commences:</p>

<p>“<em>I am curious to hear your views on this mysterious script outline. Let’s start with you Virgo</em>”.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Virgo: “<em>I admit feeling very attracted to a first female lead Bond movie.”<br/>
</em>Smiling to Héloïse, she adds:</p>

<p><em>“With you as ‘Blond 008’ we could save the world indeed. Nothing sells better than sexy packaged quality content. Think of the giant exposure and potential!</em>”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Héloïse counters with a grin: “<em>As appealing as the image of me in a hot suit, and my endless kicking-ass of macho sexist pigs, may appear to you my dear Virgo. </em></p>

<p>
  <em>Is it really a novel invention? It sounds like more of the same old to me. After Lara Croft, Spider-Woman, Batwoman, Cat-woman, Wonder Woman and all Angel-listed actresses showing up in that Avenger-shit?<br/>
It is as foreign to me as a micro-wave ready meal is to Babette.” </em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>With a grunt Héloïse continues:</p>

<p><em> “I would be locked away for life in a golden cage. The perfect Xanax or pacifier in the patriarchic mind. Game, set and match!</em>”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Heaven: “<em>You are perfectly right Héloïse!<br/>
This resembles a twisted ploy originating from someone trying to be clever. Smoke and mirrors in spook land. Bread and games in the times of the Roman Empire, to draw the attention away from what not survives sunlight. Any clues regarding the sender?</em>”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Blessed: “<em>No!  Is it a bad sequel sent by a steely ex-spook, like that dossier in 2016?<br/>
It does remind me more of Monty Python and its surreal humor though!” </em></p>

<p>And with raised eyebrows she ponders …<em> “Where have the carefree times gone that the British could have a good laugh at themselves without a bitter aftertaste?”</em></p>

<p>The demeanor of all four has turned serious all of a sudden and Blessed continues:</p>

<p>
  <em>Whether it is a honeytrap, or the sender is a deluded ‘Phantom of the Opera’, I do not know. What I do know, is that a mainstream Bond-movie is a Herculean heavy-lifting enterprise, and way out of our league. It requires too much money, time and resources! </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>It would mean a psychedelic trip for our bad-ass Crystal. Loss of our independence!</em>
</p>

<p><em>Speaking in practical and reality terms: it is not our cup of tea. Leave it to the British!</em>”  </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Time to humor spirits … blessed timing … Babette and Pierre arrive with the second course: “<em>Blinis Demidoff with caviar and sour cream, served with Veuve Cliquot Champagne</em>”.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>----------------------------</p>

<p>     </p>

<p>Héloïse turns to Babette and says: “<em>Hmmmm, Marianne and I loved the relaxed breakfasts with maple syrup pancakes on our promotion tour in Toronto. Babette, you may wake me any time of the day for these blinis! This evokes joyful ‘For Your Eyes Only’ memories in me.</em>”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Babette blushes …  Virgo chuckles, thinks <em>‘The spy who loved me’ </em>and<em> ‘From Russia with love’ </em>and keeps this wisely to herself, for sometimes words left out, say as much.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Blessed: “<em>That brings me to tonight’s second question to you all. What was the most powerful memory of the last 12 months that sticks to your mind?</em>”</p>

<p>She motions to Heaven to start off this second round.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Heaven: “<em>Héloïse’s groundbreaking live testimony, broadcasted on Mediapart. That hour-long, heartfelt stream of clear conscious thought, was the most brave and tectonic plate shifting event that sticks to my mind.</em>” She gazes at Héloïse with intensely soft eyes and says:<br/>
“<em>I already loved you to bits, but the chivalry of this! It signed, sealed, and delivered my love eternal.</em>” </p>

<p>And Heaven continues with conviction:<br/>
“<em>You have no idea how proud I am of you! Of all you have accomplished, since we started filming ‘Portrait of a Lady on Fire’ on the ‘Côte Sauvage’ in the fall of 2018.</em>”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Virgo and Blessed join in agreement by exclaiming: “<em>Heaven knows!</em>”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Héloïse feels first enwrapped in love and then starts to fidget, anxious to drown in love. She has a go-to way of decompression. Héloïse directs attention away from herself:</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“<em>The speech Issa Magister gave on the 45<sup>th</sup> César film awards ceremony, is what sticks to my mind. How courageous she was to do the unimaginable in true Caesarian fashion, by crossing the Rubicon in a room full of white privilege. To put your whole life and career on the line, on live TV for millions of French citizens. To dare point out the unspeakable inequality in French film industry and French society at large!<br/>
What a prophetess to appeal for more diversity. Issa was already surfing the wave of Black Lives Matter before all of us even registered!</em>”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The others nod in agreement. Then Virgo takes the word and counters:</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“<em>Well spoken, Babe! </em></p>

<p>
  <em>And what an honorable attempt to deflect our attention away of the true ‘pièce de résistance’ of that memorable evening. Your own crossing the Rubicon! </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>The ‘clarity and audacity of mind and heart’, to stand up, in a room full of the crème de la crème of French Film Industry, and to leave. In clear view of millions more French! </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>Seeing you with your one hand-hold high, and hearing you exclaim ‘La Honte’. ‘It’s a shame’. This image went around the world!</em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>In this world gone mad in 2020, a new French gift of hope has been presented. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>You are our <strong>’new Statue of Liberty’.</strong></em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>A reborn Libertas, the robed Freedom goddess!</em>
</p>

<p><em>Holding a torch on Fire for the masses of violated and destitute</em>!</p>

<p><em>Our alive and bright beacon, for anyone seeking equality and liberty!</em>”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Héloïse is shell-shocked, becomes emotional, stands up from the table and starts crying.</p>

<p>This makes the others equally emotional. They all move over to Héloïse and give her a warm reassuring group hug. Love trumps social distancing in this jubilant moment of sisterhood.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>A little later, when the highwater of emotions has subsided, Babette and maître d’ Pierre arrive with the third course:</p>

<p><em>"Cailles en Sarcophage" (quail in puff pastry shell with foie gras and truffle sauce</em>) served with<em> Clos de Vougeot Pinot Noir </em></p>

<p> </p>

<p>Quietly enjoying the food, again prepared with utmost tender love and care,<br/>
Blessed, Heaven, Virgo and Héloïse each gather their breath and revitalise.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Then Blessed decides it is time to lighten and lift the mood.</p>

<p>“<em>Spoken as a true 7<sup>th</sup> seat of the century old ‘Goncourt Literary Society’, Virgo! </em></p>

<p><em>Thank you also for your Headline exposé in Libération, to both invigorate and shelter our precious Babe.</em>”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>She eyes Virgo and Héloïse and after feeling reassured, Blessed continues:</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“<em>Just recently the cinema’s reopened and I went to see this film called ‘<strong>Maiden</strong>’ which took me by surprise. I do not recall having heard this amazing story from the ‘eighties’ before. </em></p>

<p>
  <em>But it was as highly inspirational at the time as it is relevant today. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>It’s a story about a 16-year old English girl. She drops out of school, runs away from home. Lives as a gypsy and is hired as ‘cook and cleaner’ onboard a yacht. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>She meets ‘King Hussein of Jordan’ and is encouraged by him to live her dream. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>To participate in the toughest sailing competition ever! </em>
</p>

<p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘The Whitbread Round the World Race’</em>
  </strong>
  <em>. </em>
</p>

<p>
  
</p>

<p>
  <em>Skipper of the first race yacht with all-female crew! </em>
</p>

<p><em>In your birth year Héloïse</em>!<em> In 1989, this twenty-seven-year-old woman is under immense pressure to get everything organized, against awful odds and sexist prejudices: </em></p>

<p>
  <em>“Girls aren’t for sailing, they’re for screwing when you get into port.” </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>“A tin full of tarts”, quote by a then authoritative journalist in the Guardian newspaper.</em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>Bookies running bets on how long it will take for them to be ship-wrecked. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>Some think “They will not make it safe out of the harbor of Southampton”.</em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>Others a bit more generous “They may reach the Canary Islands”.  </em>
</p>

<p><em>I won’t spoil the suspense. I strongly recommend it. This is a film any young girl and women with a dream should see, feel encouraged and inspired by!<br/>
This story, similarly, as the spring tide of female portrait painters in the 18<sup>th</sup> century,<br/>
seems disappeared into the dark forgotten corners of feminine history.<br/>
Until it re-emerged from the ocean today.</em>”      </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Heaven, Virgo and Héloïse look at Blessed with eyes full of amazement.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Babette and Pierre arrive to clear away their plates and serve the fourth simple course.<br/>
A genuine benign pacifier: ‘<em>an endive salad</em>’</p>

<p> </p>

<p>----------------------------</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Between the fourth and fifth course Babette appears with her shy South Korean trainee, respectfully nicknamed ‘Pierre2’, to keep it simple.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Pierre2 gives Héloïse and the others, a mile-in-a-minute tour around the ancient traditions. Philosophy and mastery of Chinese and Japanese calligraphy and illustrations, painted in ink and wash on silk and on valuable fine parchment, mulberry, bamboo or rice-paper.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Quickly, they are all fully immersed in this exotic and now almost extinct Asian Art-form. Combining purely visual art and interpretation of the literary meaning, it dates back as far as the second millennium Before Christ.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Babette and maître d’ Pierre appear with course five:  "<em>Savarin au Rhum avec des Figues et Fruit Glacée" (rum sponge cake with figs and candied cherries) served with Champagne</em></p>

<p> </p>

<p>Pierre2 makes his leave after being loaded with compliments, thank u’s and farewell kisses from Héloïse and the other three. All social distancing measures lost in enthusiasm.<br/>
The poor fellow retreats with red blushes on his cheeks.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>----------------------------</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Whilst enjoying their sponge cake, Blessed asks the others to think about her third key question: “<em>Which screen/literary writer or film director has greatly impressed you?</em>”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Blessed nods to Héloïse to start the 3<sup>rd</sup> round of.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Her tongue hypnotized by rum saturated sponge cake, and her mind still full of Asian artistry, Héloïse takes a few seconds to clear her throat, before she answers:</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“<strong><em>Ang Lee</em></strong><em>!</em></p>

<p>
  <em>I just loved so many of his films. He has mastered this wide spectrum from showing functional violence to great sensitivity. From erotic to magic philosophical. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>‘Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon’ (2000), ‘Brokeback mountain’ (2005), ‘Life of Pi’ (2012) and ‘Sense and Sensibility’ (1995) with Emma Thompson imitating the great Jane Austen’s observational wit in her Golden Globe victory speech for best scenario. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>Unforgettable cinema classics! </em>
</p>

<p>
  
</p>

<p>
  <em>Ang Lee’s ‘Father Knows Best-trilogy in his early years, in which he explored relationships and conflicts between Eastern and Western culture, and between tradition and modernity.</em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>They all thrilled me to bits. Themes notably valid today! </em>
</p>

<p><em>Lucky for mankind he is a man, born in Taiwan and educated in America, otherwise we likely wouldn’t have seen the light of all his wonderful movies.</em>”    </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Once again, a proud Heaven looks with intensely soft eyes at Héloïse, saying:</p>

<p>“<em>That is difficult to top darling! Asia has gifted us with a host of excellent directors and ditto films as evidenced by our friend Bong Joon-ho with ‘Parasite’ (2019). His black comedy thriller on social-economic inequality was the first pandemic travelling from east to west and taking all important film awards by storm. How prophetic with hindsight.”</em></p>

<p>
  
</p>

<p>Heaven inhales, exhales and follows up by:</p>

<p>“<em>The South Korean psychological thriller ‘The Handmaiden’ (2016), ‘Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon’ (2000), ‘Hero’ (2003) and ‘House of Flying Daggers’ (2004). </em></p>

<p>
  
</p>

<p>
  <em>Clèr [AmOn-aMission] and me are mesmerized by pure cinematography. The use of light, color, composition, aesthetics, the depiction of good and evil. It is sexy artistic and dreamy. </em>
</p>

<p><em>But remember, it is also made with financial budgets in multiples compared to ours.</em>”  </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Heaven looks Blessed deeply in the eye as she continues:</p>

<p>
  <em>“If I must stay grounded in reality and choose someone who left her mark on me,<br/>
then it will be <strong>Chantal Akerman!</strong></em>
</p>

<p>
  
</p>

<p>
  <em>Chantal has been so influential, so avant-garde. So dearly missed today, as she was groundbreaking for the feminist movement and for feminine film directors!”</em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>“We must be also grateful to her mother, a holocaust survivor, who instilled in her daughter to pursue a career rather than marrying young.”</em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p><em>“Hear, hear”</em> says Blessed smiling back at Heaven, checks if she is finished … and says:</p>

<p>
  <em>“If Chantal is already taken by Heaven, my next choice would be <strong>Claude Lelouche</strong>” </em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Heaven returns a generous smile as Blessed continues:</p>

<p>“<em>Claude encompasses the full package. He is French, film director, writer, cinematographer, actor and producer. The output and long life of his career is just intoxicating.”</em></p>

<p> </p>

<p>Blessed takes a second to exhale:</p>

<p>
  <em>“To think he survived as a Jew in Paris the second World War, hiding for the Gestapo in cinemas. Cinema literally saved his life!”</em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Inhales and then moves on:</p>

<p>
  <em>“I am still in love with ‘A Man and a Woman (1966). One of the best French movies ever, awarded a Palme d’Or, Golden Globe and Oscar and made “Montmartre 1540” legendary. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>What to think of ‘Les Uns et les Autres’ (1981) his lauded pièce de résistance!</em>
</p>

<p>
  <em> Both excellent French cultural products for export around the world.”</em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Pauses…</p>

<p><em>“’The Best Years of a Life’ (2019) is one of the finer examples of a film sequel that credits instead of dilutes its predecessor ‘A Man and a Woman’. With the exact same iconic love duo Anouk Aimée and Jean-Louis Trintignant. Anouk aged well, pure, like fine wine.<br/>
Its film theme so reminiscent of our own ‘Do not regret, Remember love!’</em>”    </p>

<p> </p>

<p>And with that Blessed hands over to Virgo to close the third round.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Virgo raises and beckons to maître d’ Pierre holding a bottle of <em>Premier Cru Supérieur Château d’Yquem</em>, to fill her glass for a taste and a toast.</p>

<p>Heartened by the magnificent wine Virgo d’Essence starts her oratory:</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“<em>As you know I am devoting more time to writing again and it struck me how much I admire <strong>Hilary Mantel</strong> for accomplishing the literary mission impossible!<br/>
<br/>
</em></p>

<p>
  <em>Writing a 2000-pages-long trilogy of historic fiction set in the 16<sup>th</sup> century British royal court. That holds your attention, is sexy and insightful in psychology and machinations of modern old boys network and political powerplay. Winning at great acclaim the esteemed Booker prize for the first 2 novels, ‘Wolf Hall’ (2009) and ‘Bring Up the bodies’ (2012). No doubt her trilogy’s closing novel ‘The Mirror and the Light’ published in March will be on the 2020 short list. If she wins, it means the Grand Slam of English Literature and is unheard of. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>Hilary’s first 2 novels are already adapted into a lauded Play and a BBC television series.”</em>
</p>

<p>
  
</p>

<p>
  <em>“This trilogy’s mise en scène is an excellent reminder and just as salient today, of the shameless power-hungry insanity and the rise and demise of the Tudor King Henry VIII, his courtiers and courtesans. His famous daughter Elizabeth 1<sup>st</sup>, is born in (or out of?) wedlock with his second later beheaded wife Anne Boleyn and grows up into ‘Virgin Queen’. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>Elizabeth 1<sup>st</sup> is the 5<sup>th</sup> and last Tudor to reign over England’s ‘Golden Age’ with steady hand for 45 years come hell or high water. The national symbol ‘Britannia’ marks her! </em>
</p>

<p>
  
</p>

<p>
  <em>She survives assassination plots. Two year into her reign aged 27, she errs in breaking faith by sealing the fate of her royal first cousin Mary Stuart. She settles the Anglican Church in 1559 to stop religious warmongering between Catholic and Protestant. Defeats the Spanish Armada in 1588 and signs the incorporation of the East India Company in 1600.” </em>
</p>

<p>
  
</p>

<p>
  <em>“Her Elizabethan era is also famous for flourishing British drama by William Shakespeare and for its seafaring prowess by Francis Drake. A true powerhouse nicknamed Gloriana!” </em>
</p>

<p>
  
</p>

<p>
  <em>“We all remember ‘Great Cate’ [Blanchett] portraying Elizabeth 1<sup>st</sup> in a signature film role launching her career in 1998. Only to be robbed of the Oscars for best Actress and best Film by shenanigans of the same guy, who 20 years later in 2018 meets his executioner and sets off the global Me-Too-movement! </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>Fascinating how history pulls its threads. It is as if the Gods are puppet-mastering and an infuriated Gloriana strikes from heaven!”</em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Virgo takes a generous sip of her excellent glass of Sauternes, smiles, holds it high up in the air to salute the imaginary Grand Puppetmaster and goes for her knockout line:</p>

<p> </p>

<p>
  <em>“2 years later, in 2020, our own Héloïse yanks free from her strings and off we go!”</em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Blessed, Heaven and Héloïse burst out in uncontrollable laughter and start waving their pristine white napkins for praise and surrender. Virgo makes a generous bow to her audience and motions Babette and Pierre to top off their glasses with the glorious Sauternes and start serving the 6<sup>th</sup> course:<br/>
‘<em>assorted cheese and fruits </em>served with<em> Premier Cru Supérieur Château d’Yquem Sauternes’</em></p>

<p> </p>

<p>Hereafter, the table conversation flows smoothly into a fluid, top-of-the-head, rapid fire discussion between the elated quartet. Joyful anecdotes of the ‘Portrait of a Lady on Fire’ roadshow around the world and the various festivals are shared. Lots of good-natured banter on themselves, on Marianne, Sophie, Crystal, Clèr and the rest of the production team, who they now really miss. They love each other dearly and are having a splendid time.    </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Maître d’ Pierre keeps filling the glasses and Babette observes the tableau, smiles and devotes a little thank you prayer to her Great ancestor and namesake.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Just before the sumptuous dinner is concluded with the 7<sup>th</sup> and final course:</p>

<p>
  <em>‘coffee with vieux marc Grande Champagne cognac’ </em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Blessed takes the word on behalf of the quartet and thanks Babette, maître d’ Pierre and the entire team of <em>Café Anglais</em>, for this exquisite dinner and unforgettable night.</p>

<p>
  <em>“Babette has done her great ancestor proud! </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>They will not regret but remember this ‘Joy of Love’ in their hearts!” </em>
</p>

<p><em>… “Well, maybe first a slight hangover tomorrow” … </em>everyone is laughing</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Blessed motions all to move over to the lounge area and enjoy the coffee and cognac at leisure. Whilst brainstorming over opportunities for a possible sequel to ‘Portrait of a Lady on Fire’ to reunite the cast with Héloïse, Marianne, Sophie, Valeria, Crystal, Clèr as cinematographer and the other safe production hands. The challenges to be discussed and overcome are a good new script with novel and salient key messages, matching schedules and timeframe, etcetera …  </p>

<p> </p>

<p>They have a great time into the early hours of the morning.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>All kind of wild ideas are tossed in the mix and match, including:<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<blockquote>

<p>Starring Gisela Viennese as Grand Puppetmaster;</p>

<p>outrageous badass cameos by Crystal;</p>

<p>fun scenes between Héloïse and Marianne;</p>

<p>Sophie’s match-making schemes circumventing a hair-on-fire ‘<em>maman chérie’</em> Valeria;</p>

<p>certain fertile science fiction gimmicks from ‘<em>The Matrix</em>’ and the vintage television series ‘<em>Star Trek’</em> and ‘<em>Thunderbirds’,</em></p>

<p>etcetera …</p>
</blockquote>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p>------------------------------------------------</p>

<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Curtain close of Act 2</em>
  </strong>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>
<h1>
  <b>ACT 3:  MISSION ACCOMPLISHED</b>
</h1>

<p> </p>

<p>Babette is still cocooning. She feels warm, relaxed and peaceful.<br/>
Whereas her body is calm, Babette’s face betrays hints of a smile on her lips and rapid eye movement behind her eyelids.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>In Babette’s dream the world fast forwards to 2021.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>It’s a brilliant day in Cannes and the sun is blazing down the boulevard ‘<em>Croisette</em>’.</p>

<p>The pandemic scare is thankfully over and normal life has returned.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Earlier in the week the red carpet, photo shoot and reception in the ‘<em>Palais de Festivals et des Congrès</em>’ of the premiere of ‘<em>Blessed Heaven’s fifth film</em>’ earns raves.</p>

<p>Heaven, Blessed and their cast, including Héloïse, Marianne and Sophie, were welcomed with an insane standing ovation by excited film critics and film fans before the screening starts in the packed main cinema hall. At the end of the screening, euphoric fans bring the house down with a record-breaking thunderous ovation.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Tonight, Babette is watching live the prize giving ceremony where Heaven is awarded the ‘<em>Palme d’Or’</em>. She is only the second female director in history to be awarded the<br/>
Cannes Film Festival’s main award, after Jane Campion with ‘<em>The Piano</em>’ (1993).</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Héloïse and Marianne are both looking bombshell gorgeous and everyone is elated because guess what? … Héloïse and Marianne are awarded the Palme d’Or matched with Heaven!</p>

<p>This too, is only the 2<sup>nd</sup>  time in history since 2013, a Cannes jury repeats this unusual move.</p>

<p>Via a live satellite link with South Korea, Heaven, Héloïse and Marianne are lauded by a jumping for joy Bong Joon-ho and his Parasite-cast. Millions of Korean fans watch the live stream. K-pop and TikTok world on fire. Everyone is thrilled to bits. Heaven smiles.</p>

<p>Justice is done and love is in the air.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Cannes sets of a Blessed Heaven year-long roadshow and victory tour of their 5<sup>th</sup> film.<br/>
And à la <em>Parasite</em> in 2019, it spreads like a wildfire from east to west, and wins every major film award there is to win.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Now the mould is broken, hopefully more female directors will make the cut at the major film festivals and follow in Heaven’s slipstream.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>-------------------------------</p>

<p> </p>

<p>On the international, political front a lot has happened too.</p>

<p>                                       </p>

<p>Ohnosecond and his cult voted away in a landslide by sensible masses. Brand name shamed and soiled forever. Bob Flynn-Stone expelled and safely barred in a virtual reality museum named <em>‘Jurassic Park’</em>, for thrill seekers to horrify and never forget.</p>

<p>President 46 (P46) is inaugurated in attendance of a - true as a fact - record-breaking crowd, as long as the eye can see, all the way down the National Mall, from the steps of the Capitol to the Lincoln memorial. People of all race, class and generation in unison, wearing protective ‘<em>Stars and Stripes’</em> face masks, basking on a sunny winter day. Millions more are worldwide watching on live stream. P46 is set on the way to repair the union’s divisions, economy, social injustices, governing system, and its injured trust and standing worldwide.<br/>
Democratic values have been tested to the bone, but eventually held.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Across the Atlantic Ocean, the Brits looked in the mirror and took Churchill’s famous observation at heart: “<em>Americans will always do the right thing, only after they have tried anything else</em>”. Common sense ‘Britannia’ prevails and “<em>On their own road to Damascus the British re-unitedly turnaround</em>”. Masses of Brits wave ‘Paddington the 2<sup>nd’</sup> farewell. Sailing from Southampton, packed with rations of marmalade sandwiches, Paddington returns to his aunt in the South American rain forests. Hopefully still there by the time he arrives.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Angela Miracle witnesses her dream come true. ‘Wiedervereinigung’ of the main fractures in Europe’s union. Enabling Europeans to appreciate the synergetic advantages of cultural diversity and regain the simple joys and hopes that make life worth living.<br/>
It is a turn of history, Angela and over 400 million Europeans, have yearned for in the preceding challenging years. When tempestuous social, political and economic waves and environmental storms leashed over the European continent.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>It’s the ultimate farewell gift to Angela Miracle. One that Angela, our no-nonsense competent Matriarch, deserves for her retirement from the political arena.</p>

<p>Since the start of the second millennium and 400 years after Gloriana’s era ended,<br/>
Angela Miracle took the helm and has been a steady beacon of common sense, science, modesty, perseverance, solidarity and civil responsibility. A trusted leader. Influential. Respected around the world by friend and even grudgingly admitted by foe.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>-------------------------------</p>

<p> </p>

<p>On the exuberant afterparty at Cannes, Blessed and Heaven, enjoy a precious private moment together. With glistening eyes, they jointly gaze at the ‘Palme d’Or’.<br/>
Still amazed at all what happened before, they voice their thoughts in unison,<br/>
as the ever truly Blessed match made in Heaven:</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Heaven:</p>

<p>
  <em>“Irony gazes at today’s tempestuous world and its male dominated political arena. </em>
</p>

<p>
  <em>Where machismo and populism miserably fail and decay. Where common sense<br/>
‘<strong>feminine traits</strong>’ balance, excel and thrive. Notably in times of deep crisis, gentleness, empathy, humility and sensitivity are seen at first avant-garde, then in vogue, and decisively:<br/>
to provide safe-havens.”</em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Blessed:</p>

<p>
  <em>“<strong>‘Heaven Smiles’ recipe’</strong> with its bit of humor, Romantics 2.0 and Enlightenment 2.0,<br/>
it might just do the trick for those seeking to find the eternal success formula or its metaphor ‘The Holy Grail’.”  </em>
</p>

<p>
  
</p>

<p>The ‘grail’ brings us via ‘Achelous and his Horn of Plenty’ back to another myth in ‘book IX of Ovid’s Metamorphoses’. [Note: Cornucopia, aka the ‘<em>Horn of Plenty’</em> links to prosperity, harvest, Thanksgiving.]<br/>
Showing storytelling interconnects and crosses borders, space and time.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>----------------------------</p>

<p> </p>

<p>
  <em>[SCRIPT END: ‘Shot Reverse Shot’ film technique from the arts to the political realm to Babette:]</em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p>The sound of corks popping abound. Champagne and a real downer of a non-alcoholic option are poured in continuous streams in sparkling glasses. Spirits are bubbly.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>After all emotions and dust have settled, lots of sober rebuilding work is needed to overcome all damage done, to reach inclusive equality and a balanced, free world.</p>

<p>
  <em>“Hey what’s new and whoever said life is easy!”</em>
</p>

<p> </p>

<p>-------------------------------</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Babette wakes up from a refreshing and satisfying night of sleep. She stretches herself, wipes her eyes and smiles of joy. A few seconds later reality strikes.</p>

<p>The rave party is over.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Today, she is expected to return to regular life commitments …</p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p>-------------------------------------------------</p>

<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Curtain close of final Act 3 </em>
  </strong>
</p>
</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>